I Need You Now
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: after a fight can these too pull it back together


I Need You Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestling world. I just like to play around with the characters **

**Song: I do not own the song "I Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum it's just stuck in my head**

For two weeks Amy Dumas had cried. No matter what any one had said she still missed him. No one could compare to him he completed her in every way. But his jealousy was so difficult to handle. He just cant go around punching her friends in the jaw.

Lita fell forward she had been sitting on her sofa in front of her fire place. That was the only thing warm now. Well the fire and the whiskey. She had the bottle out on the coffee table, and an empty shot glass sat next to it. She had only had one shot, and she had been taring at that fire for four hours. Above it on the mantle were picture frames. Both of them seemed so happy. Why do things always go wrong for her. Lita's face fell into her hands, and her tears soaked them. The moister was dripping through her fingers to the blanket that covered her body. She couldn't get him out of her head. His strong chest, his tattooed arms, that sexy smirk. He haunted her every where she went.

She looked down at her self phone, which had sat as untouched as the shot glass it sat next to. For days she had debated calling him. But he was so angry at her, and some of the things she had said... she didn't mean them, but when words hurt they stay a lot longer then intended. And she knew about that. His temper was one thing she could stand. But if that was his only fault maybe it wasn't so bad. Slowly she reached for her phone. The screen was a picture of the two of them. He was carrying her on his back, and both of them we smiling. In the background you could see Jeff making a goofy face. Looking at it made her smile, and cause that painful pang in her heart still. Whether it was anger or lonesomeness she really couldn't tell. Slowly she scrolled threw her missed calls. She had 30 missed calls today. One was her mom, two were from Matt, but the other 27 were from him.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cuz I cant fight it any more_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Her fingers reached for the send button, but instead she closed the missed calls and called her voice mail.

"How dare you leave? I wasn't the one who was grinding all over my best friend and assumed I'd be fine with it you have some nerve..."

**Message deleted. Next message**

"Hey babe its me I'm sorry about that I was the one who yelled at you that wasn't fair of me..."

**Message deleted. Next message**

"You know what no I'm not sorry because if I don't like some thing your doing you should kinda be considerate of my..."

**Message deleted. Next Message.**

"Amy I'm so sorry, I just... I just don't want to loose you. I love you so much baby. Please call me back."

**Message deleted. Next Message.**

Amy closed her phone. She had no idea what to do.

_Its a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do with out_

_I just need you now_

He poured himself another shot, and threw it back. He was almost out of booze. He couldn't live with out her. He didn't care about anything anymore. But just seeing how she had been dancing with Matt. Something in him just started boiling his blood, and when she started yelling him for being an ass, he just lost it. She didn't deserve all that.

He was lucky to have her, and he may have just lost her for good. He poured another shot and threw it back. She hadn't returned any of his calls. It has been two weeks since he seen her. She hasn't even been at work since the fight. She probably called Steph and told her what happened. Cody and ted had tried countless times to get him out of his hotel room, but he wouldn't move. He only left to go to work.

Amy was lucky, her home was in North Carolina. She had throw his stuff out onto the front lawn and locked all the doors. He drove to the hotel and roomed with Ted and Cody. He was so angry that night that he broke a lamp, coffee pot, and three glasses. Cody and Ted restrained him before he could pick the TV up. And when they grabbed his arms he screamed and then fell back onto the bed, and cried. It was probably one of the first times he had cried in years. Cody and ted stared in shock at him. He was their leader, their friend, he was Randy Orton.

Now it was two weeks later. He was sitting in a hotel room. He hadn't eaten in two days, hadn't worked out in 4, and had gone threw 5 bottles of scotch in a little over a week. He had called her every single day, and she never once answered. He just wanted her back. He loved her more then anything.

_'Nother shot of whiskey cant stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_ Amy_ stood up and took her bottle and shot glass back to the kitchen, and put it away. She looked around her kitchen. She remember when randy had first came over. They had casually dated but nothing to serious. That night randy was coming over to her home to cook her dinner. She laughed a bit to her self.

_**One Year Ago**_

_ "Well this is it." Amy unlocked the door and pushed it open. It felt so good to be home again._

_ "Let me take that for you." Randy grabbed the grocery bag that Amy was carrying. He had offered to make her dinner. She smiled he loved it when she smiled. She meant a lot to him, more then any other women. _

_ Together then stared dinner but after that randy made Amy leave, he wanted it to be a surprise. And hour later Amy walked back in it smelled delicious. M mm sirloin tips and fettuccine Alfredo, and shrimp cocktail._

_ "Randy this is amazing."_

_ "What can I say I'm just good."_

_ After dinner Amy helped him clean up._

_ "So where did you learn to cook like that?" Randy handed her another plate to throw in the dish washer._

_ "I don't know just always been good at it." Amy chuckled to herself._

_ "Well in that case I'll have to have you spend the night so you can make me breakfast." Amy closed the door to the dish washer and turned around. Randy walked toward her so that she was pressed between the counter and him. Wow did he have an effect on her. She couldn't help it but she was nervous she really didn't know what to do._

_ "I Promise that I will." Randy bent down and captured her lips. He pulled away when Amy hadn't responded. She was in shock randy went to turn away. When Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she had. He smiled into the kiss and lifted her up. Eagerly she wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands moved and tangled them selves in her hair._

That was their first kiss and the best kiss Amy had ever had. She missed randy, maybe she had over reacted a little bit. But his temper was unbearable at times. But he was so sweet, and just perfect. Sure when he first started talking to her she really didn't want anything to do with him. Sure he was hot but he was sure a jerk on TV. Who knew. She couldn't take it any more. Amy walked back to the front room and picked up her phone she needed to call him.

_Its a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do with out_

_I just need you now_

Randy laid back on his bed and flipped his phone open and closed. Then it rang. It was her number.

"Hello Amy."

"Hi Randy." it was so good to here her voice. "Um... how are you doing."

"Not so good. If you even listened to any of my messages."

"Yeah I did." the silence was so uncomfortable.

"So how are you doing. I haven't seen or heard from you in two weeks."

"Randy, um... I miss you." Randy's heart skipped a beat.

"I miss you too. Baby I'm so sorry what I did I was way outta line I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did."

"Randy can you please come back I cant stand it with out you."

"I'll be right over." Randy hung up the phone he didn't bother to grab any of his stuff. He ran out of the room, and ran past Ted and Cody.

"Randy where are you going?" He turned around and smiled.

"To get my girl."

_Guess id rather hurt then feel nothing at all_

Amy opened up her door and there stood randy panting.

"Did you run here?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you take a cab or something?"

"Because I couldn't wait." Randy walked up to her door way.

"Wait for what?"

"For this." Randy grabbed her and pressed her to his lips. Amy wrapped her arms around randy, and jumped up clasping her legs around him. Tears started to flow out of her eyes. She missed him so much.

_its a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

_and I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_and I don't no how I can do with out_

_I just need you now_

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have kicked you out." she held him close. Randy buried his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry I was so jealous. I love you so much Amy." he put her down and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

_I just need you now_

"You really need to learn to control your temper." She laughed a bit.

"I promise, as long as you don't throw me out of the house again."

"I'll try." Both of them smiled. They belonged together, and they finally were. Randy put a finger under her chin and lifted it up to kiss Amy's sweet lips. The two stood their kissing in the door way at two thirty in the morning, not caring about anything else.

_Oh baby I need you now_

**Authors Note: well I hope you all liked it. I know a bit fluffy but hey what can I say I like writing it. Tell me what you think reviews relay make my day. But please no flames.**


End file.
